Window Shopping
by BloodAura
Summary: Royai. Ever picture an outfit on someone you like?


Window Shopping

My first ever fanfic (Hope it goes well) It's Royai!--((Some ideas inspired by song "Pure Snow" by Yuko Sasaki))

Disclaimer—I do not own FMA (I worship the cow who did though and sorry if anybody seems OOC)

Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye was walking her dog around the streets in Central during her lunch break. She knew that they could both use the time outside of the office. Havoc almost lit a stack of paperwork on fire and Hughes was leaving early copies of Christmas cards, his daughter on the cover of course, on their desks. That made her twitch. It was months away and the man was looking for an excuse to place a photo of his daughter everywhere. On top of that, she had to hear her Colonel rave about he last date and his grand incompetence to finish his work. Hayate noticed his master's annoyance as she was tugging him along the sidewalk.

Before long, Riza stumbled into the business district. There were restaurants and shops everywhere. She figured she could use a cup of coffee to take some of her edge off. There was a café at almost every block and she wasn't trying to be picky so she spotted one and followed it.

After grabbing a small cup of coffee she started walking back towards Headquarters when something caught her eye. She stood in front of a large glass window and on the other side were a few outfits. One she noticed in particular was a slim pair of tan khakis and a flashy white shirt rimmed with gold thread. Riza was enough of a tomboy as she was but she wasn't looking at the outfit with herself in mind.

Her thoughts floated over to her superior, walking around in tan pants and a fancy white shirt. She must've stared at the outfit for ten minutes before she coughed awkwardly and tugged on Hayate's leash.

When Riza walked back into the office, she noticed that only Falman and Breda were in. She raised an eyebrow and asked him immediately. "Where is everybody?" Falman lifted his head up and stood up to salute.

"They haven't returned from lunch yet, ma'am."

Riza blinked and reached down to take off Hayate's leash. Afterwards the little puppy ran off somewhere outside and Riza went over to her desk to continue working. She muttered under her breath, "They better get back soon…" Falman could tell she was a little ticked, seeing that one hand was firmly on her gun.

Several reports later, the Colonel came back followed by Havoc and Fuery. The lunch break ended thirty minutes ago and six bullets whizzed past their heads as soon as they stepped in. Havoc almost fainted, Fuery ducked and Roy made a dash for his desk and quickly grabbed a pen. "See Lieutenant, I'm already getting back to work." He gulped, facing another one of her blank stares and grabbed any paper and started scribbling down his signature at the speed of light.

Riza continued to stare at him a bit longer until she had a sudden sight in her head about the outfit she saw. "None of that here," she whispered to herself and continued to read through papers.

As if the day could get any better, Hughes came swinging into the office. "HEY EVERYBODY! Did you get a look at the cards a sent all of you? Isn't she just the best and cutest little present you could ever get!"

The whole room was suddenly so gloomy. He just had to pay them another visit. Hughes's main target always being Roy, he gave everyone else a break and walked over to pester him for a while. Meanwhile, Riza seemed to slowly drift away in her own fantasies once she signed the last document. As usual, she was the one who could finish early. Eventually her thoughts wandered back to the outfit she saw in the window, thinking it would look very nice on Roy.

However, in just that second, she let reality hit her. Who goes window shopping, and just find something that might look good on someone? Nobody does that anymore… I must look like an idiot. She sighed and excused herself, getting away with a pretext to go check up on Hayate.

It wasn't long until everybody was getting up and leaving to go home. Riza could tell that it wasn't the case with Roy. Probably a date… she waved her jealousy away and called for Hayate, who suddenly came running. It was a long day and she just wanted to go get some rest. "I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant."

Riza turned around to see Roy smiling at her as he pulled his coat on. "Yes, sir."

Roy decided to take a leisurely walk around town for tonight. If a pretty lady managed to ask him out, then it wouldn't be his fault. His smiled at his logic and was briskly walking out the Central Headquarters. After about twenty minutes, he found himself strolling into the business district…

-Note: For those who don't know, "Pure Snow" is a sweet little song about a girl who falls in love with her best friend's boyfriend. There's a verse about this girl window shopping and how she describes it as "unfashionable" to look around for clothes that might look good on your lover or someone. I was thinking about making a sonfic of that but I didn't think it'd turn out so well. Even this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction so be kinda but helpful. It's fine if you don't like it. But thanks for reading! I'll begin writing chapter 2 if people wanna see this continue.-


End file.
